peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Calvin Party
.]] Calvin Party were a British indie-rock band from Darwen, Lancashire, based around the talents of John Donaldson (writer/guitar/vocals). Formerly known as Levellers 5, they renamed themselves after the 16th century theologian following the success of The Levellers. As Calvin Party, the band released four albums between 1994 and 2008. Links to Peel Calvin Party were closely associated with Peel, following his earlier support of Levellers 5, and recorded five sessions for his show. The band, however, found it difficult to build on the DJ's enthusiasm. On his 27 May 1995 (BFBS) show, Peel compared the lack of wider interest in their work to the problems faced by 70 Gwen Party, another band "who nobody seems to like except me." Seven years after Peel's death, Calvin Party leader John Donaldson returned to the Festive Fifty with an entry in the 2011 Festive Fifty chart under the name JD Meatyard. He also achieved three other entries, two in the 2013 Festive Fifty and one in the 2014 Festive Fifty with the same name. Festive Fifty Entries *1996 Festive Fifty: Lies, Lies & Government #33 *2004 Festive Fifty: Northern Song #41 Sessions *Five sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded 1994-08-23. First broadcast 30 September 1994. Repeated 17 February 1995. *Celebration / Life And Other Sex Tragedies / The First Thing That I Saw / Po Mo Gothic 2. Recorded 1995-04-11. First broadcast 19 May 1995. *Heart And Soul / Caspar's Ballroom / Blood Simple / Repetition Number 2 3. Live in Manchester studio 20 March 1996. *Casper's Ballroom / Lies Lies And Government / Mass / Poverty 4. Recorded 1997-02-09. First broadcast 05 March 1997. *Maybe If Only / Some Words About Sexuality / Plans / Brave New Morning 5. Recorded: 2004-08-11. First broadcast 07 September 2004. * Loss And Gain / All Things Considered / Come Bleed / Tall Grass / Whimsy Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1992 *28 November 1992: Mass (7") Probe Plus *11 December 1992: Mass (7") Probe Plus ;1993 *03 January 1993 (BFBS): Mass (7") Probe Plus *08 January 1993: Mass (7 inch) Probe Plus *30 January 1993: Mass (7 inch) Probe Plus *10 September 1993: Mass (7") Probe Plus *04 December 1993 (BFBS): Mass (7") Probe Plus ;1994 *22 July 1994: Taxi Man (CD - Life And Other Sex Tragedies) Probe Plus *23 July 1994 (BBC World Service): Taxi Man (album - Life And Other Sex Tragedies) Probe Plus *30 July 1994: Monster (CD - Life And Other Sex Tragedies) Probe Plus *01 August 1994 (Ö3): Taxi Man (LP - Life And Other Sex Tragedies) Probe Plus *06 August 1994: All Messed Up (LP - Life And Other Sex Tragedies) Probe Plus *06 August 1994 (BFBS): Monster (album - Life And Other Sex Tragedies) Probe Plus *16 August 1994 (BBC World Service): Monster (album - Life And Other Sex Tragedies) Probe Plus *19 August 1994: Messalina (album - Life And Other Sex Tragedies) Probe Plus *27 August 1994 (BFBS): Messalina (album - Life And Other Sex Tragedies) Probe Plus *02 September 1994: Gun (CD - Life & Other Sex Tragedies) Probe Plus *10 September 1994 (BFBS): Gum (album - Life And Other Sex Tragedies) Probe Plus *23 September 1994: Look Back In Angst Uh (album - Life And Other Sex Tragedies) Probe Plus (JP is most unhappy at the complete indifference shown to the Calvin Party's latest release.) *01 October 1994 (BFBS): Look Back In Angst Uh (album - Life And Other Sex Tragedies) Probe Plus ;1995 *31 March 1995: All Messed Up (LP-Life And Other Sex Tragedies) Probe Plus *21 October 1995: Wigan to Brighton *30 December 1995 (BFBS): Tell Me About Poverty (LP-Lies, Lies And Government) Probe Plus ;1996 *05 January 1996: Tell Me About Poverty (CD-Lies, Lies And Government) Probe Plus *06 January 1996: Caspers Ballroom (album - Lies Lies And Government) Probe Plus Probe 43CD *07 January 1996 (BFBS): Flowers (CD-Lies, Lies And Government) Probe Plus *12 January 1996: Flowers (CD-Lies, Lies And Government) Probe Plus *13 January 1996 (BFBS): Looking At Me For (CD-Lies, Lies And Government) Probe Plus *16 January 1996 (Radio Mafia): Flowers (CD: Lies, Lies and Government) Probe Plus) *20 January 1996: ? (album - Lies And Government ) Probe Plus Probe *20 January 1996 (BFBS): Flowers (CD-Lies, Lies And Government) Probe Plus *20 January 1996 (BBC World Service): Tell Me About Poverty (CD - Lies Lies And Government) Probe Plus *27 January 1996: Life And Other Sex Tragedies (CD - Lies Lies & Government) Probe Plus *03 February 1996 (BFBS): Life And Other Sex Tragedies (CD-Lies, Lies & Government) Probe Plus *09 February 1996: Promo Gothic (CD – Lies, Lies And Government) Probe Plus *16 February 1996: Celebration (CD – Lies, Lies And Government) Probe Plus *17 February 1996 (BFBS): Pomo Gothic (CD-Lies, Lies And Government) Probe Plus *23 February 1996: Sweetest Dreams (CD – Lies Lies and Government) Probe Plus *25 February 1996 (BFBS): Celebration (CD-Lies, Lies And Government) Probe Plus *19 March 1996: Lies Lies And Government () Up Records *01 April 1996: Lies Lies And Government () Up Records *05 April 1996: Lies Lies And Government () Up Records *20 April 1996 (BBC World Service): Tell Me About Poverty (LP - Lies Lies And Government) Probe Plus *03 August 1996: unknown possibly Flowers (album - Lies Lies And Government) Probe Plus *10 August 1996 (BFBS): Flowers (album - Lies Lies And Government) Probe Plus *22 December 1996: Lies, Lies & Government (LP-Lies Lies & Government) Probe Plus FF#33 ;2004 *31 March 2004 (JP: "Now, regular listeners, old school listeners, will remember that I used to play a lot of tracks by a band named Levellers 5, from Darwin, I think, in Lancashire, and they transmuted into Calvin Party and then disappeared. And to my great pleasure they have reappeared, still as Calvin Party, with a new LP, on Probe Plus, which is called 'Never As Black'. This is one of those songs that contain swearing, sensitive listeners.") Northern Song (LP- Never As Black) Probe Plus *09 April 2004 (BBC World Service): Northern Song (LP - Never As Black) Probe Plus *27 April 2004: Northern Song (LP - Never As Black) Probe Plus *28 April 2004: Goodbye (LP- Never As Black) Probe Plus *May 2004 (FSK): Goodbye (CD - Never As Black) Probe Plus *05 May 2004: Days of Heaven (LP- Never As Black) Probe Plus *12 May 2004: Repetition (LP - Never As Black) Probe Plus *18 May 2004: Plans' (LP- Never As Black) Probe Plus *25 May 2004: Life And Other Sex Tragedies (LP-Never As Black) Probe Plus *24 June 2004: Words Of A Great Man' (LP - Never As Black) Probe Plus *06 July 2004: Northern Song (LP - Never As Black) Probe Plus ;Post-Peel *25 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Mass (LP - Sounds Of Track & Field) Track & Field *28 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Northern Song (CD-Never As Black) Probe Plus FF#41 ;Other *May 2004 (Peel's Record Box): Never As Black (Probe Plus) *July 2004 (Peel's Record Box): Never As Black (Probe Plus) External Links *Last FM *Discogs *Incendiary Magazine interview (2008) *(Unwashed Territories, 2009) Peel Legends on Dandelion Radio this month: Calvin Party Category:Artists